Blind (status)
Blind, also known as Darkness, is a common recurring status effect from the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It can also refer to the spell which causes such an effect. A Blinded character is very inaccurate with their physical attacks and will often miss the target, but the effect does not interfere with Spellcasting. It can be cured by using Eye Drops. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Called '''Darkness' in this game. The Lamp spell cures this status. In the Dawn of Souls version it is called Dark and the White magic Blindna(a renamed Lamp) or Eye Drops heal this ailment. ''Final Fantasy III Blind is a spell available to the party and to enemies the status effect is healed by Eye Drops and the spell Blindna. The only jobs that can use this spell are Black Mage, Red Mage, Magus, Sage,and Onion Knight. Final Fantasy IV Again, it was called Darkness. It can only be used by enemies. Final Fantasy V This time, the player is able to make use of this status, by casting Flash, attacking enemies with a Darkness Bow, or some other methods. Final Fantasy VI The Blind status ailment is glitched in the original versions, due to the Evade Bug. However, it does prevent Strago from learning Lores. Several special attacks such as Edgar's Flash and Strago's Sour Mouth can inflict this status. Final Fantasy VII Again, this is an ability that only enemies can use. Final Fantasy VIII Blind appears as a usable spell for the first time. Final Fantasy IX Blind is a White Magic spell in this game, and only Princess Garnet can use it. Final Fantasy X '''Dark Attack' and Dark Buster can inflict this status and deal damage. Having a Luck stat 90 or more higher than the target's Luck will result in the status having no effect, since the accuracy is high enough to withstand the handicaps. Also weapons with Darktouch or Darkstrike will also cause darkness, while armor with Dark Ward and Darkproof will prevent it. A party member can also use a Smoke Bomb on an enemy to also inflict Darkness. ''Final Fantasy X-2 Blind is part of the '''Arcana' skillset used by the Dark Knight, however the spell is not learned via the dressphere. Equipping a relevant Garment Grid or Accessory grants the ability to cast Blind. The Songstress however can use Darkness Dance which causes Blind to all enemies. ''Final Fantasy XI Blind is a Dark Magic usable by Black Mages, Red Mages and Automatons. Final Fantasy XII :"The character is veiled in darkness, reducing chance to hit. Remove with Eye Drops."'' Blind is a Green Magick, that requires the Green Magick 1 License to be used. It costs 25 LP and 200 gil, and consumes 8 MP to cast, affecting only one target. In the International Zodiac Job System version, Blind's License is Black Magick 2; its effects are still retained. Blind costs 20 LP and consumes 10 MP, however it cannot be bought and is only obtained from a chest in Giza Plains Toam Hills during the Dry. Blind can only be used by the Black Mage job class. ''Final Fantasy Tactics '''Blind' is a Mystic Art learned by the Mystic job class. It is also cast by Beowulf's Templar job ability Spellblade. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance'' The Blind status not only decreases the accuracy of a unit's attacks but also drastically lowers that unit's evasion. It can be inflicted by a number of skills, including the Archer's Blackout, the Gunner's Blindshot and the Elementalist's Shining Air. Category:Arcane Magick Category:Green Magick